U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,597 discloses a high-speed naval surface vessel which includes two steering propeller propulsion systems. The electrical power for the propulsion systems is produced by power producing modules in the vessel, which each contain a gas turbine, a generator and an inverter. This known vessel has the disadvantage that it cannot move without producing emissions. A further disadvantage is that the electrical steering propeller propulsion systems must be designed for battle speed, that is to say they operate uneconomically at cruise speed. A further disadvantage is that a hit, for example a torpedo striking the stern, will result in the vessel not being able to maneuver and will result in the vessel remaining stationary. The maximum speed is also restricted, since the steering propellers which are needed in order to reach a very high speed are so large and so heavy that they cannot be accommodated in the stern of a slender naval surface vessel.